


Miracul-ass class

by Sinnamon_Troll



Series: Miraculous Multiverse [26]
Category: Assassination Classroom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M, Miraculous Multiverse, assassination classroom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnamon_Troll/pseuds/Sinnamon_Troll
Summary: Assassination Classroom au. Marc is Nagisa, Nathaniel is Karma, and Chat Blanc is Koro Sensei. Lots of tiny changes here, such as the entire class having their genes secretly tampered with. Vaguely follows canon. Marc\Nathaniel. Warning: Violence typical of the anime. Nathaniel is HORNY due to the gene tampering, and Marc just wants a break. Marc’s cousin “Rev” (Revan\Reverser) is a huge ho. Heavy NSFW.*This is part of an archival project for https://discord.gg/M9BWvKY and thus is not fanfiction in the traditional sense. This discord is Nathaniel (and Nathmarc) centric, and is devoted to coming up with and developing story ideas. Everyone is welcome to join!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Miraculous Multiverse [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824601
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been copy\pasted from a discord for easy archival purposes. As such, this is not a fanfiction and is not formatted like one. If an actual fanfiction based on this idea exists, a link will be posted below.

Sinnamon Troll💖04/14/2020

Assassin Classroom, Marc is Nagisa, Nathaniel is Karma, Chat Blanc is Korosensei. Nath is HIGH KEY horny for Marc.

Sinnamon Troll💖

pinned 

a message

to this channel. 

See all the pins.

04/14/2020

Shadow, King of Admin04/14/2020

Oh we're actually doing this?

Ok then

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/14/2020

uhhhh, from what I can remember there were some students who also had tentacles, right?

Shadow, King of Admin04/14/2020

Wasn't one given them to let him kill Korosensei?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/14/2020

I think so

There was also a robot I think? Markov???

Shadow, King of Admin04/14/2020

There was an AI girl who was suppose to be able to calculate the most effective way to kill him I think

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/14/2020

Yee

Shadow, King of Admin04/14/2020

So I did some googling

And two of the classmates had the tentacles

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/14/2020

Kayano and ...a guy I can't remember

Shadow, King of Admin04/14/2020

So I guess we can give two off them powers?

Also apparently they respond too the wishes of the users?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/14/2020

oh nice

Shadow, King of Admin04/14/2020

So that's why Korosensei had exploitable weaknesses

Sinnamon Troll💖04/14/2020

The white haired boy, but korosensei removed his tentacles after their fight because he was concerned they were going to kill him

Shadow, King of Admin04/14/2020

Oh they absolutely were

Sinnamon Troll💖04/14/2020

When green hair girl (kayano) reveals that she has them too in the last few eps, he also takes them away

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/14/2020

oop

Shadow, King of Admin04/14/2020

Without constant maintenance they'll fuck up both your brain, and would eat away at your body

Sinnamon Troll💖04/14/2020

Her sister was also the scienctist\teacher lady koro was in love with that died

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/14/2020

Kayano being Alya? She would be the closest to Marinette

Sinnamon Troll💖04/14/2020

This anime has a "chibi" spin off where everyone is in RPG type world and there's a happy ending

it's called uhh "Koro Q" ?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/14/2020

Korosensei Quest

Sinnamon Troll💖04/14/2020

It's great

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/14/2020

BODY SWAP EPISODE BODY SWAP EPISODE BODY SWAP-

Sinnamon Troll💖04/14/2020

lol

NGL I'm here 100% for the horny Marc\nath content that despite being a marcnath server we have like....none of

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/14/2020

lol

Sinnamon Troll💖04/14/2020

Nathaniel coming back to class after his suspension, immediately sitting at Marc's desk like he belongs there

Marc: sigh and where am I supposed to sit?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/14/2020

Marc: You're sitting in my seat

Nathaniel: I am your seat

Sinnamon Troll💖04/14/2020

Nathaniel: patting his lap with a wicked grin

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/14/2020

same wig

Sinnamon Troll💖04/14/2020

same wig

SAME WIG

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/14/2020

ayYYY

Sinnamon Troll💖04/14/2020

Blanc-Sensei spends a good chunk of his time slapping Nathaniel's hands away from Marc and telling him to focus on his damn school work

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/14/2020

Marc: Where's Nathaniel?

Blanc: Looking at the supply closet's door shaking Doesn't matter

Sinnamon Troll💖04/14/2020

Marc gets nervous when he can't find Nath because that means the red head is probably stalking him, getting ready to pounce

Nath's assassin skills 100% came from being horny for Marc, and the shenanigans thereof

Marc's built in skills come from avoiding his super horny boyfriend because sometimes he just wants a break

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/14/2020

lol

rip Marc

Sinnamon Troll💖04/14/2020

They're both basically ninjas already, parkour skills maxed out

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/14/2020

Blanc: Marc why are you standing up

Marc: Intense glaring at Nathaniel

Sinnamon Troll💖04/14/2020

foreplay is karate battles

which are all self taught moves so don't look anything like professional stuff

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/14/2020

Blemir, hearing a bunch of crashes from upstairs: Not again

Sinnamon Troll💖04/14/2020

Once they start getting formal training Blanc is mildly relieved they're more concerned with eachother than killing him

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/14/2020

Blanc when Marc and Nathaniel team up against him for once: Chuckles I'm in danger

Sinnamon Troll💖04/14/2020

Marc and Nath actually both get good grades, but they're in the "reject" class because of all the inappropriate behavior

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/14/2020

riPPPPPP

If this is the miraculous class why is Max in here

Sinnamon Troll💖04/14/2020

?

Do you mean marc

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/14/2020

bc it's for students with low grades

Sinnamon Troll💖04/14/2020

OH

Ok, his grades suffer because he's bored out of his mind at all the low level work, so he just doesn't do it, preferring to work on his own projects

His grade is bad because he never turns anything in

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/14/2020

Could Markov be the robot that joins?

Max made him and modified him to try and kill Blanc

Sinnamon Troll💖04/14/2020

Seems legit

In the OG the government made her, but Max could do that

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/14/2020

Max is better than the government pass it on

Sinnamon Troll💖04/14/2020

Blanc is like "ok but what if they robot was your friend"

and Max is like "omg what if they were my friend"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/14/2020

Max, sweating in that was the original purpose:

Sinnamon Troll💖04/14/2020

Nathaniel gets the first hit on Blanc not because he planned it like Karma, but because Blanc is really good a t cock blocking him and he's tired of it

Blanc, up in the middle of the night going through medical research: There has to be something medically wrong with that boy, no one is that horny

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/14/2020

flashback of that screenshot I sent

Sinnamon Troll💖04/14/2020

aksdha which one

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/14/2020

"Hypersexuality can exist as a sign of bipolar disorder or on its own. Also referred to as compulsive sexual behavior or sexual addiction, hypersexuality is described as a dysfunctional preoccupation with sexual fantasies, urges, or behaviors that are difficult to control."

Sinnamon Troll💖04/14/2020

Oh yeah that

Nathaniel is on a clinical level of that in this au

(which means that it is interfering in his life and he should be treated for it)

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/14/2020

does he have treatment for it or-

Sinnamon Troll💖04/14/2020

but the shitty school system said "eh. he's a teenage boy. They're all horny"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/14/2020

oh no

Sinnamon Troll💖04/14/2020

Blanc gets him one

Nathaniel is resistant at first. He LIKES sex.

Marc gets fed up and threatens him with no sex if he doesn't curb his sex drive

A person can only take so much

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/14/2020

Nathaniel: Is this not normal?

Marc: 

Marc: nO IT'S NOT NORMAL

Sinnamon Troll💖04/14/2020

And nathaniel is ALWAYS on him. Marc, thankfully, is pretty frisky himself but Nathaniel is on a another level

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/14/2020

Nathaniel: Love me >:D

Marc: We can't keep doing this Nathaniel pls

Sinnamon Troll💖04/14/2020

From what I know, 3 times a day is considered excessive. They're probably going at it like, 5+ (which is slightly unrealistic but this is also a parody world so)

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/14/2020

lol oof

Sinnamon Troll💖04/14/2020

Blanc: I'm going to help you two channel all this energy into combat!

Nath: God I love a man who can step on me

Blanc: THis isn't working

Hypersexual people are also usually HUGE cheaters, but Nathaniel is just hyper focused on Marc

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/14/2020

Blanc: I'm kinda worried about Nathaniel i don't think it's healthy for-

Principal: He's a teenage boy. Don't worry about it

Blanc:

Sinnamon Troll💖04/14/2020

Yeah the principal is shitty. If Nathaniel sexually harassed a girl like he does to Marc he would be like, in prison or something

but the principal is like "eh they're both boys"

in the Koro Q universe, Nathaniel is an Incubus that target Marc

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/14/2020

Instead of the Red Demon, it's the Red Incubus

Sinnamon Troll💖04/14/2020

Marc's quest is to find someone who can un-bond them so he can sleep through the night for once

Yes

Blanc: You have come to challenge the demon king!

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/14/2020

Blanc: Join our class to try and kill me!

Nath: No thanks

Marc: Breathes

Nath: I'll joIN

Sinnamon Troll💖04/14/2020

Marc: I have come to ask the demon king to take THIS demon on as a minion so he leaves me alone

Blanc: Oh, hm. What are his references

one job interview later

Blanc: Ok I hired him, but his payment is he gets to keep you

Marc: oh come ON

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/14/2020

RIP Marc

Blanc stops Nathaniel from stabbing him

Blanc: Throws Nathaniel at Marc Keep your boyfriend in check

Marc: Screams in not prepared

Sinnamon Troll💖04/14/2020

Isn't there a part where they go to an island resort?

Blanc has to put Nathaniel on an actual harness leash to keep him away from Marc

because beach wear

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/14/2020

yeah then there was an arc with a past teacher

Sinnamon Troll💖04/14/2020

90% Nagisa got kidnapped during this?

Marc gets kidnapped and Nathaniel is like (to Blanc): THIS IS WHY YOU SHOULD HAVE LET ME STAY WITH HIM

NGL that creepy teacher in canon gave off serious bad touch vibes

I was afraid for Nagisa's purity

I was actually relieved when the guy was like "And I'm going to kill you!"

I was like PHEW, he's just going to kill him....

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/14/2020

thank god he wasn't still in that dress

Sinnamon Troll💖04/14/2020

There's no way Blanc would be able to un-glue Nath from Marc if he saw Marc in that cute outfit

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/14/2020

Alix: Alright I'm gonna blindfold Nath. Marc put this on-

Sinnamon Troll💖04/14/2020

Nathaniel: inhales like a blood hound One inch hem line on a five inch skirt, lace trim, cotton panties-

Alix, softly: what the fuck

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/14/2020

i was about to say that esujkgd same wig

AC!Nath to canon!Nath: I'm you but my hypersexuality has been multipled by 100

Sinnamon Troll💖04/14/2020

hey so what do you think of the obscure fanon that dr what's his face the evil one used some of the scientist lady's students as test subjects by sneaking things into like, food she made for the class sometimes (cookies? Other baked goods?) so they're ALL enhanced in some way which is why they make such good assassins with like, only one month of training

And they can do a bunch of athletic feats that most people have to train their entire lives to get that fit for

(also I read that as "Animal Crossing" Nath at first)

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/14/2020

:0 dang

Sinnamon Troll💖04/14/2020

Nath's sex drive is a product of that. It was already bad before, but he could manage it

Now he has super enhanced physical abilities and senses though so it makes that go haywire

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/14/2020

oh no

Sinnamon Troll💖04/14/2020

(the entire class does, but he's the only one with the horny problem)

Since the entire class in enhanced and has been isolated from the rest of the school for so long, no one thinks it's weird that like, they can hear someone driving up the mountain a mile away

Blanc also doesn't catch on right away that all this is super weird because his OWN senses are super enhanced so he forgot what normal was

Kagami and Luka are both highly trained specialists so when the kids take to the training so naturally, they're just like "yeah this is normal"

because it's normal for them

Basically there's an entire class of super soldiers and no one notices

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/14/2020

o o f

Sinnamon Troll💖04/14/2020

The rest of the school just thinks all their oddities have to do with being the reject class

Markov: get's stuck in a tree

Max: jumps ten feet straight up to get him out

Blanc: Yes, this is normal

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/14/2020

oh boy does the sport game against the other class still happen in this AU

bc imagine their surprise

Sinnamon Troll💖04/14/2020

that's half of my reasoning for this sadfjhasd

These wimpy nerd kids should NOT be that capable after only like, one month

They win the baton pass in record time, because they make Nath the last runner and put Marc in skimpy cheerleading outfit to motivate him

*at the finish line

Nath: eh, I don't want to run

Alix: showcases Marc in his cheerleader outfit, pom poms forcibly duct taped to his hands

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/14/2020

Nathaniel:

Sinnamon Troll💖04/14/2020  
Nath:

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/14/2020

Blanc, watching: ...I think he was faster than me

Sinnamon Troll💖04/14/2020

Judge: Congrats! You won! Here is- hey where are you going

Nath: has tackled Marc to the ground and has his head up his skirt while Marc cusses and beats him with the pom poms and Blanc has Nath by the ankles trying to pull him away

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/14/2020

oh boy


	2. Chapter 2

i'm rewatching the series rn and the female teacher kisses Nagisa so does that mean Luka kisses Marc

Nathaniel: Blanc? Who's he? My new target is Luka

Sinnamon Troll💖04/14/2020

Oh yeah

Nathaniel doesn't care about offing Blanc and all until Blanc reverse psychology him but being flirty with Marc

Question

Is Blanc like canon or is he a white version of korosensei

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/14/2020

:thinking:

Sinnamon Troll💖04/14/2020

because if he has tentacles Nath will be very conflicted in stopping that molestation

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/14/2020

Canon but the tail becomes the tentacles?

Sinnamon Troll💖04/14/2020

He can split tentacles off his body at will?

plus his hair

Evil doctor man: Hey kid, want to become a tentacle monster?

Nathaniel, who has seen a LOT of hentai: Do I?!

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/14/2020

oh no

Sinnamon Troll💖04/14/2020

That never actually happens, but if it was offered sdkjfsdf

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/14/2020

Kagami watching this class: I feel worried

Sinnamon Troll💖04/14/2020

Kagami is tempted to take up drinking after trying to keep everything sane and normal

Luka is an enabler

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/14/2020

if we're going by canon, Luka tries to seduce Blanc :eyes:

Sinnamon Troll💖04/14/2020

In both her drinking habit, and teaching Nathaniel "tricks of the trade" to seduce your "target"

If we're going by canon, Blanc fucks Luka offscreen

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/14/2020

oh boy

Sinnamon Troll💖04/14/2020

In the anime, they keep using Nagisa as bait because he's cute. That wont work here because Nath would literally maul any potential suitors, even if he knows it's a trap

Bigfoot (Vee)04/14/2020

Lol

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/14/2020

hmm :thinking:

who gets replaced for the bait

BingoBoingo9804/14/2020

who's kayano cause that might work? or the girl who was put into the reject class because she played too many video games instead of doing her work?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/14/2020

Since Kayano was the science lady sister and the science lady is Marinette, maybe Alya bc they're close friends in canon

BingoBoingo9804/14/2020

okay that might work? Alya could be bait maybe?

Sinnamon Troll💖04/14/2020

Alya: sticking out the leggy Come and get it wink

The rest of the class waiting just out of sight with knives and baseball bats:

Luka TRIES to teach Marc, because "you're really cute and you should use that to your advantage" but Marc is like "No thanks, one stalker is enough"

(Since Luka is supposed to be Bitch sensei, and her whole art is seduction murder)

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/14/2020

Luka: I can show you a good time ;)

Blanc: You aren't Marinette

Sinnamon Troll💖04/14/2020

Luka: teaching the class So this type of poison is the most unoticable in wine, but only red wine because-

Kagami: Every now and then, I become concerned for the long term implications of the impact of the student's futures where we are training them to be the most elite killing force in the world

Ok because let's be HONEST. Any real government would forcibly conscript these guys after (or before) graduation

You want to be a teacher? Nope you got accidentally turned into a super soldier you need to "serve" your country now

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/14/2020

Government: I don't think we can keep Nath and Marc

Government 2: What why?!

Government: They won't listen to us they just keep trying to fuck

Sinnamon Troll💖04/14/2020

Goverment 2: Seperate them! It can't be that hard!

Government: So Nathaniel broke through 8 levels of our most advanced security like he was walking down the street. In other news we're going to need another clean up in Cell 3

Governemnt 2: That's Marc's cell

Government: yeah it's a mess in there

Canon picture:

Sinnamon Troll💖04/15/2020

He stopped putting effort into his grades because no matter what he did, it was never good enough for his father, so he just kinda gave up and half assed things

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/15/2020

Ah yes the required Nathaniel angst

Sinnamon Troll💖04/15/2020

I thought the "fuck to survive" trope was kinda angsty already but maybe that's just me lol

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/15/2020

Oop

Sinnamon Troll💖04/15/2020

Do you know how dehydrated this man must be

He's like those girls who carry around gallon jugs of water everywhere

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/15/2020

Oh boy

Is Blanc a pervert like canon Korosensei?

Sinnamon Troll💖04/15/2020

but anyway, he's been classmates with Marc for a few years, and Marc gets bullied for looking feminine, so they bonded over being outcasts (and art)

Probably

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/15/2020

Oh dang

Sinnamon Troll💖04/15/2020

Then Marc liked how Nath treated him nice, and sympathized with his "parent expecting you to be something you're not" thing and caught feelings

Nath caught feelings because Marc is genuinely cute and sweet, and treated him like he mattered. Marc thinks Evie is kind of annoying. Marc is probably the first person to ever prefer Nathaniel over his twin

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/15/2020

Alix; why do you always hang off Marc

Nathaniel: It's probably the hypersexuality with a healthy dose of abandonment issues

Alix: ....Oh???

Sinnamon Troll💖04/15/2020

They kissed once during a "study date" more on accident than anything, it just happened naturally, and then blushed and avoided each other for like three days before Alix probably (and Teacher Marinette) pushed them together to talk it out

Then they started dating

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/15/2020

>:DDDD nice

Sinnamon Troll💖04/15/2020

They were together for six whole months before the HORMONES hit and Nath lost his mind

Marc is sometimes nostalgic for the days when his boyfriend would blush just holding his hand

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/15/2020

F for Marc

Sinnamon Troll💖04/15/2020

F

Their first time happened pretty much the same way as their first kiss, naturally and without really thinking about it

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/15/2020

And then EXPLOSION

Sinnamon Troll💖04/15/2020

yup

At the start of this Au when Blanc shows up, Nath is suspended for beating the crap out of some guy who decided he was going to "see for himself" if Marc was 'really' a boy or a girl

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/15/2020

Oh damn

Sinnamon Troll💖04/15/2020

Nath broke one of his arms and one of his legs, and the only reason his parents didn't press charges is because someone caught the boy trying to rip off Marc's pants on camera (which Nath could have used in court to justify his actions as defense, and get their son in trouble instead)

(probs Alix. Friend of the year)

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/15/2020

How does Evie react to all this

Sinnamon Troll💖04/15/2020

He actually does care about his brother, despite all the grievance he gives him, so he probably pulls some strings in the shadows to help Nath

The mountain classroom is supposed to be a new thing? I think?

BingoBoingo9804/15/2020

The mountain classroom was the original school before it was upgraded

Sinnamon Troll💖04/15/2020

Maybe he was the one who suggested putting all the "bad" students up there to keep them away from the "good" students to their dad (who is the principal) in hopes that Nath would get into less trouble if he wasn't around people who were constantly bullying him

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/15/2020

:0

Sinnamon Troll💖04/15/2020

Yes but wasn't putting the "bad" students up there a new thing? The new school has to have been around for several years at least, since the mountain school is a one room school house and the other school has hundreds of students

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/15/2020

it seems like it's been there for at least a couple years since none of them are surprised at being on the mountain I think

Sinnamon Troll💖04/15/2020

hm

I still like the idea that the whole thing was Evie's idea, so maybe this incident happened because some of the "regular" students decided to wait for the class at the bottom of the mountain to harass them

And a security camera caught the altercation?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/15/2020

:0 yeah sounds good

BingoBoingo9804/15/2020

Does Evie know that Nath is training to be an assassin

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/15/2020

They're all sworn under secrecy so he can't know

But according to canon, he still tries to find out anyways

Sinnamon Troll💖04/15/2020

Their dad knows, but fuck him

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/15/2020

Oop

Sinnamon Troll💖04/15/2020

Their dad does not approve of Marc, but doesn't do anything about it because he doesn't care how the "failure" ruins his life

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/15/2020

Blanc: Do you have someone at home to talk to?

Nath: Is that a normal thing in other homes

bUT CONSIDER THIS

Their dad helps Evie out but ignores Nathaniel on purpose since he started the school (Bc the school's policy is "shame the bottom 5% so the other 95% strive to stay out of it)

Sinnamon Troll💖04/15/2020

Wasn't the principal's arc like, one of his students commited suicide so he is trying to be better or some shit

Dadguy: I don't want any of my kids to ever commit suicide again, so I am going to ignore and abuse one of my sons. For his own good!

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/15/2020

I haven't finished rewatching the series but I'm pretty sure that doesn't happen?-

Shadow, King of Admin04/15/2020

......

The fuck

Sinnamon Troll💖04/15/2020

no man, I swear, he had a student that committed suicide

(the show logic is dumb sometimes Shadow)

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/15/2020

Dang

Shadow, King of Admin04/15/2020

I've seen stupider plans

Sinnamon Troll💖04/15/2020

In miraculous ladybug even

Shadow, King of Admin04/15/2020

Yeah but at least those plane actually worked

if you look past Gabe

BingoBoingo9804/15/2020

He had a student commit suicide that was a plot point but it was only revealed at the end kinda like oh wow snape was actually a good guy

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/15/2020

O h

Dang

Shadow, King of Admin04/15/2020

Yep

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/15/2020

Alya: How do you deal with Nathaniel when he gets to be too much?

Marc: Chloroform

Sinnamon Troll💖04/15/2020  
Marcnath are such good assassin because they got a headstart on training  
Sinnamon Troll💖04/15/2020  
Ninja training: avoid your boyfriend edition


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talon is from Kingdom Hearts au

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/15/2020

Before Plot

Marc, walking up to Evie: Hey I need a favor

Evie: ?

Student: Why is he talking to the star student?!

Marc: Tomorrow, please tie Nathaniel down while he's still sleeping I need a break Leaves

Student Body: What just happened

Sinnamon Troll💖04/15/2020

Japan has a weird thing (according to anime at least) where popular students will have "fan clubs"

Being the top student, Evie (which....what the heck is his name in this? It can't be "Evilustrator") has one. Do they get pissed at Marc for "casually talking to their idol"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/15/2020

Oh shit probably

Someone tries to jump Marc after school but when they get near him, Nathaniel appears out of nowhere and Yeets them several feet back

Maybe Evie can be Evan? And Evie's a nickname by Nathaniel that spread

Sinnamon Troll💖04/15/2020

Nath calls him "Evie" because it's short for "Evil Bastard"

Evie puts out a statement that "bullying is not tolerated at this school blah blah set a better example blah blah" but then confronts the club in private and tells them that if he sees them messing with his brother's BF again he's never acknowledging ANY of them ever again

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/15/2020

Does Evie know about his bipolar disorder since his dad never got it diagnosed so Blanc had to do it?

Sinnamon Troll💖04/15/2020

He's a Smart Boy so he probs suspects

BPD is a genetic thing, so as twins he might have it too

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/15/2020

:0000

Sinnamon Troll💖04/15/2020

but it's not as bad because no one messed with him genetically

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/15/2020

Someone from the fan club, gossiping: What's up with Evie's twin? It's like he's mentally ill! Gross!

Evie, appearing behind them: Cracks knuckles

Sinnamon Troll💖04/15/2020

Or they say "oh poor Evie, having to deal with that all the time..."

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/15/2020

Some brave soul probably goes up to Nathaniel saying "How dare you make Evie deal with your Bullshit?! Have some respect for the star student!"

Sinnamon Troll💖04/15/2020

Nathaniel: flat stare he pee'd the bed until we were 8

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/15/2020

Their Dad: Evan, don't interact with the E class at all. They're a bad influence 

Evie: Nathaniel's in the E class

Their Dad: and?

Now this begs the question

If Evie starts spending time with Nathaniel, will it be because he wants more information about the E class or because he wants to reconnect with Nathaniel

Sinnamon Troll💖04/15/2020

Evie, wearing a wig and sunglasses to sneak up to see his brother

sees the entire class out in the field practicing hand to hand combat

Evie: softly what the fuck

Evies: finds a gun in Nath's stuff ???!!!!

(it just shoots anti sensei pellets but)

I recall a part where korosensei took Nagisa and Karma to like, Hawaii to see a movie premire

Blancsensei: has Nath on a baby harness this is a learning exercise in foreign language, not a fun trip, if I catch any part of your body touching ANY part of Marc's body during this movie I am leaving you here

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/15/2020

HFJJFJEJD

Sinnamon Troll💖04/16/2020

Theres an episode when the kids cause trouble for some daycare worker or something by running of the roof like ninjas and they have to work at the day care for a while

Nath: being mobbed by bratty toddlers I am so glad Marc can't get pregnant under his breath

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/16/2020

Karma punches someone on stage repeatedly while performing for the kids 

Seems like something Nath would do to Chloe or Lila lol

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/17/2020

Blanc, to the principal: were you aware your son had bipolar disorder?

Principal: Sighs and Sips water I already know the answer, but which one

Blanc: uh, both from what I've heard

Principal: Spits out water

Sinnamon Troll💖04/17/2020

also an F for Marc because of the same reason in #reincarnated-pirates

Which is an overly horny lover

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/17/2020

Rip

Sinnamon Troll💖04/17/2020

if Blanc from Pirates ever met Nath from here, well

Actually Blanc wouldn't like him as much because he doesn't have that good Tiki Power

For him to eat

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/17/2020

And Nath would feel weird bc he looks like his teacher

Sinnamon Troll💖04/17/2020

Ok I know we were trying to come up with "where is Adrien" but since Chait Noir IS Adrien, and by extension so is Blanc (who he only became after mari died) I propose that Blanc = Adrien

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/17/2020

Oh I just assumed that fhejne

This also implies Adrien is a pervert bc Blanc, according to canon, is a pervert

Sinnamon Troll💖04/17/2020

Have you met Chatnoir

they tone it down for the show but I BET if the rating was higher he would make dirty jokes

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/17/2020

You right you right

Sinnamon Troll💖04/17/2020

This also means that adult Marinette had huge milk bags

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/17/2020

HFJRJRKRK

Evie dyes the tips of his hair purple in this AU

Sinnamon Troll💖04/17/2020

His dad lets him get away with that?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/17/2020

He's the good child so he's allowed 

If Nath asked it'd be a no

Sinnamon Troll💖04/17/2020

Or is it a thing he does part way into "canon" in rebellion of what a "good student" looks like to support his brother

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/17/2020

: 0

Big brainnnn

Evie: So what's going up on that class up there

Nath: uhhh, nothing

Evie: ...That's not reassuring 

Nath: Pff, like you care about what I'm doing

Nath: Totally nothing dangerous I'm fine Leaves

Evie: Brotherly instinct activated

Sinnamon Troll💖04/17/2020

Evie: You're a little shit, but you're MY little shit

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/22/2020

So SO

According to canon, Adrien was an assassin (The Reaper) before becoming Blanc and his protégé betrayed him and ended up kidnapping Luka later

So,,,, who's the new Reaper?

Sinnamon Troll💖04/22/2020

hm

uhhh Felix?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/22/2020

Oh I can see that

I also kinda wanna know who the teacher that beat the kids up would be

Sinnamon Troll💖04/22/2020

There's really no one in the miraculous canon who fits the right amount of "creepy obsession" to be him

shrugs We could reuse Talon?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/22/2020

:0 Yee that sounds cool

Talon, during the summer vacation arc: You all remember me don't you?

Everyone: Nods

Nathaniel, who skipped gym that day: ???

Sinnamon Troll💖04/22/2020

was karma there for that I forgot

I need to rewatch

anyway Talon's obsession would be with marc in this

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/22/2020

He was skipping that gym class in canon

Oh boy Nathaniel's bloodlust would be :chart_with_upwards_trend:

Sinnamon Troll💖04/22/2020

Nath: sees Talon Bad Touch Marc

that image is too cute for this hold on

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/22/2020

That one clip from the SA2 fandub 

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU....AND THEN KILL YOU AGAIN"

Sinnamon Troll💖04/22/2020

yeah this is as good as I've got

When Marc gets kidnapped, Nath speedruns the entire hotel tower thing

those three assasins: We're here to stop yo-

Nathaniel:

blows past them get the FUCK out of my WAY!

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/22/2020

The class gets to the top of the tower and just find Nathaniel straight up strangling the guy

"W-Who are you?- 

You weren't in the class?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND DIE"

Sinnamon Troll💖04/22/2020

Marc: It's only murder if there's witnesses, and I don't see nothing going on

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/22/2020

Blanc: MARC STOP HIM

Marc: Hm? I don't see anything happening

Sinnamon Troll💖04/22/2020

Blanc: Murder is wrong, children!

The children, who are being trained specifically to kill him:

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/22/2020

Blanc, watching Nathaniel choke out a military trainer with his bare hands: ....I should be scared

Sinnamon Troll💖04/22/2020

Blanc begins to suspect the class is not quite normal in terms of physicial ability

or wait didn't the hotel thing happen mid series

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/22/2020

In canon, the guy tries to poison half of the students and proceeds to blow up the antidote in front of the rest 

Does Talon still do that here or is he just obsessed with Marc

Uh yee

Sinnamon Troll💖04/22/2020

grumbles look I'm going to rewatch and come back to this.

jokes on him they're moderately immune to poison because gene fuckery

they still get sick, but not enough that they're in danger of dying

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/22/2020

The three assassin's knew he was gonna blow it up so they replaced it with something that causes food poisoning cause they aren't about to murder an entire class of kids

After the kids defeated the teacher, the assassins gave them something to cure the food poisoning

Sinnamon Troll💖04/22/2020

murderers with standards are my favorite kind

which is honestly a weird preference to have, now that I say it outloud\

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/22/2020

Lmao

The assassins watching Nathaniel killing their boss: Should...Should we stop him

Marc, next to them: Um can you untie me first?-


	4. Chapter 4

Sinnamon Troll💖04/23/2020

two hours until my final final, which I will use to start ass class to stave off exam panic

Sinnamon Troll💖04/23/2020

I FORGOT ABOUT THE SUICIDE BOMBER THING

Ooooh man, Those guys better hope nath never hears about that or they're dead

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/23/2020

who replaces the bully dude person

Chloe?

Sinnamon Troll💖04/23/2020

I'm not sure who that is sadkfhsdf

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/23/2020

the guy who sent Nagisa as the suicide bomber

Sinnamon Troll💖04/23/2020

oh ok

his hair kinda looks like Kim's

Thoughit COULD be Chloe

She's from a rich family but got sent to the shit class anyway and she's resentful

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/23/2020

Marc: Hey remember that time Chloe made me do a suicide bomb mission lol

Nathaniel:

Nathaniel: What

Sinnamon Troll💖04/23/2020

Blanc, dragging nathaniel home in the middle of the night because he tried to assassinate Chloe: You're so lucky I don't need to sleep you little shit. Imagine how bad you would feel if you actually killed her

Nath: NO REGRETS!

Sinnamon Troll💖04/23/2020

The segment talking about the school, saying that this elite school, the average grades are around the 66 mark....

I'm constantly baffled on how most other countries have such easy grading systems, but American's are the stupid ones

like, a 60% is a C in japan

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/23/2020

dang

Sinnamon Troll💖04/23/2020

ok so I'm only three episodes in but FUCK the principal ok

at least two students were so miserable they were going to calmly commit suicide to kill Korosensei

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/23/2020

r i p

Since the principal gets a redemption flashback near the middle of season 2 does Nath's dad also get a sorta redemption

Sinnamon Troll💖04/23/2020

https://veerahy.tumblr.com/post/149639236778/karma-yo-nagisa-are-you-a-painting-nagisa

Tumblr

blank

blank

karma: yo nagisa, are you a painting? nagisa: ...no, why? karma: because i'd like to nail you against the wall korosensei: oh thank god I thought you were going to say that you wanted to hang him

i GUESS

but his reasoning is so stupid.

"I don't want anyone else to kill themselves....so I'm going to make this group of kids so miserable they want to die*

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/23/2020

cool motive still murder

Nathaniel, outside the window when he reveals his backstory: UH YEAH, YOU'RE STILL A PIECE OF SHIT

Sinnamon Troll💖04/23/2020

https://anunsuccesfulvinerandgaylord.tumblr.com/post/148235329811/a-normal-conversation-with-nagisa-and-karma

Tumblr

Moose 🏳️‍🌈

A normal conversation with Nagisa and Karma

Karma: Hey Nagisa... How about tonight I treat you like I treat my homework? Nagisa: What the f- Karma: I slam you on the table and do you all night long. Nagisa: *blushes* B-but you don't do...

i have four minuites untill my exam starts and I using them wisely

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/23/2020

bro suedjkbf

good luck

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/23/2020

https://incorrectassclass.tumblr.com/post/157079158743/karasuma-nagisa-keep-an-eye-on-karma-today-hes

Tumblr

3E

3E

Karasuma: Nagisa, keep an eye on Karma today. He’s going to say the wrong thing to the wrong person and get himself punched. Nagisa: Sure, I’d love to see Karma get punched. Karasuma: Try again....

https://ash-ley-hhhhh.tumblr.com/post/158689608941/postimoriginal

Tumblr

Ashhhhhh

Ashhhhhh

Karma: *texting Nagisa* I wanna strip you naked, throw you on my bed and fuck you until you leave scratches on my back, and the sheets are soaked Nagisa: Karma.... Karma: Hey* ... I meant hey. Ugh...

Sinnamon Troll💖04/23/2020

canon, to both

Sinnamon Troll💖04/23/2020

WHEEZE

ASS FASCINATION FKSDD

Knight04/23/2020

Is Ass as in Assassin or in Butt

Shadow, King of Admin04/23/2020

Yes

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/23/2020

Nathaniel is that you

Sinnamon Troll💖04/23/2020

I read another doujin where Karma made a kill list of all the guys who were checking out Nagisa

That is totally Nath

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/23/2020

Accurate

So may I introduce some Nathaniel angst into this AU 

Bc I'm a very predictable person

He sees how Marc is continously getting annoyed and weirded out by Nath's hypersexuality so Nath tries to stop bothering him so much

Since he's not a cheater his other option is to just stop all sexual acts with Marc

But uh,,,, His hypersexuality ain't down for down 

He's really just trying to concentrate on not jumping Marc and has essentially "Shut down", moving through life like a robot 

Marc is Hella confused and concerned when Nath isn't trying to jump him as normal

Sinnamon Troll💖04/23/2020

commuication, lads, is the key to a healtyhy relationshi[

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/23/2020

Marc: are you okay 

Nath: mmmmmmmmm, I've been bothering you lately and I don't want to do that because I care about you pls don't hate me

Marc: ...Drags him to Marc's house It's weirder when you don't act horny 24/7

Nath: Tackles

Sinnamon Troll💖04/23/2020

At the same time, Marc makes a financial investment in a fleshlight for Nath so he can have the occasional peace

Nath writes Marc's name on the side of it

Marc isn't sure what to feel about that

I got to the part where Bitch sensei kisses Nagisa

In this au, that would be Luka and Marc

And Luka would immediately be trying to prevent a rabid animal (Nath) from mauling him

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/23/2020

"YOUR STUDENTS ARE SAVAGES"

"I mean you tried kissing his boyfriend so-"

"STOP HIM FROM KILLING ME"

Cheshire04/23/2020

peeks into this tag to see what the fuck is going on in here If Marinette can still sew in this AU, just have her make Nath a Marc body pillow. People do weird things with those, right?

Sinnamon Troll💖04/23/2020

Marinette is dead )8

but I'm sure someone else in the class can do that

safkjsdfs

Blanc Sensei makes him one as a reward\motivation for being good

https://imelizabethnoelamoons.tumblr.com/post/616032557814956032/marc-completely-serious-i-have-to-get-something

Tumblr

hey, honey

hey, honey

Marc: *completely serious* I have to get something of my chest Nathaniel: *with fingers crossed* is it your shirt, I hope it's your shirt please...

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/23/2020

Accurate

Sinnamon Troll💖04/23/2020

@Cheshire "What the fuck is going on in here" is pretty accurate for this tag

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/23/2020

It's pretty accurate for this whole server

Cheshire04/23/2020

I think this might be the most wild tag, just due to the sheer fuckery that seems to happen. The pirate one is the second most wild, imo.

Sinnamon Troll💖04/24/2020

Nath is used to people passing him over for his more talented brother

Worse, since they're twins he's used to people seeing them as interchangeable

BOTH of them hate that

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/24/2020

"Oh you're twins you're basically the same right?"

Nath: I wouldn't want to be that bitch

Evie: I wouldn't be able to be that bad of a person

Sinnamon Troll💖04/24/2020

grumbles fuckers think it's okay to just go with the "lesser" choice because they don't have a chance with the first choice

You want some Sin backstory

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/24/2020

o h? share if you want

Sinnamon Troll💖04/24/2020

My first and only boyfriend in high school told me that once. That he only asked me out because he thought he didn't have a chance with my prettier friend. In those words

Asshole said it like he thought it was a compliment too.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/24/2020

w

What the fuck that's so stupid hsdkjmbfew

Sinnamon Troll💖04/24/2020

salt

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/24/2020

that's sucky :///

Sinnamon Troll💖04/24/2020

Should have dumped him then and there but teen sin was not as confidant as adult sin

but YEAH I bet Nath has had to deal with that

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/24/2020

we stan character development

Sinnamon Troll💖04/24/2020

He's had people ask him out A. To get closer to his brother and B. Because they see him as a 'consolation' prize since Evie wont get with them

One of Marc's selling points for him is that Marc thinks Evie is too full of himself and doesn't like him that much

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/24/2020

someone: which twin do you prefer? wait nvm that's a stupid-

Marc: Nathaniel

Everyone: Wha

Sinnamon Troll💖04/24/2020

"Yeah, settling for second best might be the samrt thing"

MArc: cocking his anti-sensei gun the fuck did you say about my boyfriend

On the flip side, even though he's not attracted to Marc Evie is fond of him BECAUSE Marc prefers Nath over him

An idea just popped into my head

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/24/2020

Second meeting

Marc: Taps Nathaniel's shoulder Hey I'm looking for-

Nathaniel, not turning around: Evie is in the debate club, classroom-

Marc: I'm looking for Nathaniel actually. Is that you?

Nathaniel, internally: Is this...validation?

:000 oh??

Nyx04/24/2020

Wait, if that's the 2nd meeting, what was the first?

Sinnamon Troll💖04/24/2020

Reverser is Marc's delinquent cousin who gets sent to live with Marc and his mom because he got transferred to their school

His grades are really good so he's not in E class, but he is TOTALLY a punk.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/24/2020

bonding over comics at a comic book store obviously

:000000

Sinnamon Troll💖04/24/2020

Two routes for his hair. A. He dyes half of it to be rebellious or B. People exposed to extreme tauma can get white streaks in their hair

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/24/2020

JHKBFK WHAT TRAUMA DOES REVERSER HAVE

Sinnamon Troll💖04/24/2020

If it's natural the school would have to allow it

I knew a guy who survived a plane crash in middle school. He had some white hair

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/24/2020

:0 dang

Sinnamon Troll💖04/24/2020

Shit, "trauma" can be flexible. I have a small white streak in my bangs but in my opinion nothing super horrible has ever happened to me

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/24/2020

didn't you almost get run over by a crazy woman

Sinnamon Troll💖04/24/2020

That wasn't traumatic to me though, It just pissed me off

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/24/2020

wow iconic

Sinnamon Troll💖04/24/2020

that was also super recent and most of these things need to happen in early childhood for phylogenic effect to take hold, though it CAN happen later in life

Veterans with PTSD often have streaks

ANYWAY

I think something like being in a car\plane crash when he was younger and the rest of the people in the car dying would be traumatic enough

It feeds into his "devil may care" attitude, he's suppressing trauma and acting tough as a coping method

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/24/2020

oh ouch

Sinnamon Troll💖04/24/2020

But anyway, Because he knows Nathaniel through Marc, he knows about Evie too, and they meet once before school starts briefly at Marc's house

Rev flirts with Evie a little bit then, because that's his personality, but Evie brushes him off as someone he'll never see again

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/24/2020

Evie: I'm here to drop off my brother so he can hang with his boyfriend

Reverser: Eyes Evie up and down dang he chose the wrong twin

Sinnamon Troll💖04/24/2020

Then Rev is in A class the next semester like "Hey cutie, miss me? wink"

At first Rev just wants to mess with the top student, his grades ARE really good

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/24/2020

the fan clubs go fucking insane

"WHO IS THIS MAN SEDUCING THE STAR STUDENT"

Nyx04/24/2020

They're probably going to try to kill Rev

Sinnamon Troll💖04/24/2020

Then they get into like, some sort of argument with Evie being frustrated that Rev acts so casually all the time (grades are serious!) and still somehow expects to do well

and Rev is like Dude, you need to chill. Take a walk on the wild side with me for a day. You don't get to say no

And essentially kidnaps him for a day to hang out

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/24/2020

Reverser kidnaps Evie to skip school

Sinnamon Troll💖04/24/2020

Yes!

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/24/2020

Evie: wait we can't do this-

Rev: i haven't seen anyone telling us no

Evie: I AM. I AM TELLING YOU NO

Sinnamon Troll💖04/24/2020

They do...whatever delinquent kids do in Japan

weed is super illegal so probably none of that, uhhh

uses anime as a reference

Arcades are considered bad? For some reason?

They go to one

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/24/2020

Rev: I've been coming here for years you can't beat-

Evie: Beats him

Rev: wha-

Evie: My brother and I used to come here all the time as children

Sad reflective flashback

Sinnamon Troll💖04/24/2020

Or Rev drags him to an underground club\bar for teens (after forcing him to change clothes to something more "appropriate") and is like "you need to relax. We're going dancing"

or both!

There can be more than one "Date"

Rev keeps it tame for the first one, just going to the arcade, but Evie finds he likes the taste of "bad" things and Rev is happy to enable him

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/24/2020

A month later

Evie: So where's our next date gonna be at?

Rev: are these dates?

Evie: ...I mean I'm down if you're done

Rev: Yeah sure

Sinnamon Troll💖04/24/2020

Rev is all about confidence (faking it or not) so when the fan club @Nyx mentioned becomes a problem, Rev tackles it head on like anything else

Fan club: You can't act so casual with the top student!

Rev: Oh?

next day in class, Rev greets Evie by sitting on his lap and kissing him senseless

Rev: Good morning~

Evie.exe has stopped working

Nyx04/24/2020

Everyone.exe has stopped working

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/24/2020

Nath: Oh god we infected them

Sinnamon Troll💖04/24/2020

Marc: Nope, Rev's always been like that. Part of the reason he got sent to live with us is his mom was hoping i would be a good influence on him....

plus, Rev is actually a delinquent so he's no stranger to fighting. The fan club is all study nerds who only lift when they're picking up books

So long as he keeps his grades up and doesn't openly support E class....they can't touch him

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/24/2020

Evie: Stubs toe Fuck 

Fanclub: Gasps Who taught him that!!! He can't say that!!

Rev: wow, whoever taught him that must be one vulgar son of a bitch, I'll fucking admit

Sinnamon Troll💖04/24/2020

asgashfasf

The twist is that he learned it from nath

No!

He learned it from their dad

Dad says fuck at home


	5. Chapter 5

Sinnamon Troll💖04/24/2020

how about something that doesn't start with R

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/24/2020

oop fair

Sinnamon Troll💖04/24/2020

well, actually, "Revan" is a boy's name

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/24/2020

:eyes:

Knight04/24/2020

Revon

Sinnamon Troll💖04/24/2020

so is Reave

Knight04/24/2020

Ooh

Sinnamon Troll💖04/24/2020

Revan is an old english variation of "Raven" to my knowlage

Knight04/24/2020

Raven black hair

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/24/2020

so which one we choosing

Sinnamon Troll💖04/24/2020

shrug

I mean, in the long run I guess it doesn't matter except for minor world building since no one is ever going to call him that

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/24/2020

oop fair

Sinnamon Troll💖04/24/2020

I say when I am the one who brought it up

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/24/2020

lmao

Sinnamon Troll💖04/24/2020

ok but Evie was a virgin before Rev so all he knows about Sex is mostly from what Nath has told him

Evie goes up to Rev one day with a mini skirt, all shy about asking him to wear it

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/24/2020

Rev: oh god I'm tainting someone's innocence

Rev: g r e a t

Sinnamon Troll💖04/24/2020

Rev: Mmmm, well, if you really want me to...but I think it would look better on you

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/24/2020

Nath: Hey one of my skirts went missing

Evie: Sweats nervously

Sinnamon Troll💖04/24/2020

Rev sweeping into Evie's life like a hurricane does wonders to keep him distracted from discovering the secret his dad and nath are hiding from him

Which, after he determines that Marc is not actually pregnant, he is motivated even more to find out

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/24/2020

Evie brings Rev into the conspiracy with him

"What could they be doing up there?"

"I mean why don't we just go and spy on them as one of our dates."

"...You are a genius."

Sinnamon Troll💖04/24/2020

All of their dates are done skipping school (which they can get away with because they are the top two students in the entire grade) so they would actually come up the mountain during class time, and like, see the class practicing on the firing range with (what looks like to them) real guns

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/24/2020

Evie, whispering harshly: what the f u c k

Rev: Dang we should get them to teach us

Sinnamon Troll💖04/24/2020

Rev: What the fuck kind of elective is this

Of course once they're close enough Blanc Sensei finds them, and brings them in when they try to sneak away

Kagami is exasperated

They didn't think any of the other students would ever try sneaking up there so there's no security, but now a precedent has been set so she has to organize some

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/24/2020

Evie, being escorted off: NATHANIEL YOU ARE TELLING ME EVERYTHING AT HOME

Nath: haha shit

Sinnamon Troll💖04/24/2020

Evie is freaking out about the octopus creature

Meanwhile, Rev is like: Oooo~ Tentancles

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/24/2020

Can't they disguise themselves as humans?

I remember Korosensei had to disguise himself to talk to Nagisa's mom

Sinnamon Troll💖04/24/2020

Blanc might have decided to reveal himself to prevent them from like, spreading the news that students are being trained with guns in Japan, where guns are SUPER illegal

So now they're under the same government gag order as everyone else

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/24/2020

Marc, walking over to Blanc: What's the commotion over here?

Sees Rev and Evie in Blanc's hold

Marc: oh no

Sinnamon Troll💖04/24/2020

Rev: Not phased at all Cousin~!

Evie: freaking out BROTHER?!?!

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/24/2020

Nath: Waves with knife in hand

Sinnamon Troll💖04/24/2020

The class are happy to meet Rev (who they only know about in passing from Marc and Nath talking about him) but are wary of the Top Student being there

Rev: Oh don't worry, I'll make a bad boy out of him yet clicngs to Evie's arm

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/24/2020

Rev, talking about his delinquent adventures: And then I stabbed him!

Class: wow so cool!

Evie, next to Nathaniel: why don't they want to talk to me

Nath: Bro you're just not cool enough

Sinnamon Troll💖04/24/2020

Evie: I'm starting to suspect Nathaniel smothered me in my sleep a two months ago (when Rev showed up) and this is all some sort of bizarre afterlife

Evie: Rev is the demon sent to torment me

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/24/2020

Blanc: pats them on head why aren't you two in class

Sinnamon Troll💖04/24/2020

Rev: Sensei! I am broadening his real world education through a field trip! book smarts will only get you so far in life!

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/24/2020

Blanc: I understand that but why did your teacher just let you out of class

Rev: winks

Luka: oo i like him

Sinnamon Troll💖04/24/2020

Evie: I am....certainly learning a lot from him

Let's be honest, Rev just drags Evie out between classes so no one is around to stop him

But yeah he probably plays dirty with the teachers too. He's got that "You might die tomorrow so be sure to live today" attitude

Which, when Evie finds out about the whole "Hey the entire world might blow up in a few months" thing, really helps him to cope

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/24/2020

Rose: Wow, how do you stay so chill all the time!

Rev: Well, it's kinda a coping mechanism from the car crash :)

Rose: wha-

Evie: I can't believe you're one of the Earth's last hopes

Nath: hey what is that supposed to mean

Sinnamon Troll💖04/24/2020

A serious moment would be him talking about that, that you never really know when your last day is going to be. So live while you can and don't stress about tomorrow or something

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/24/2020

the rare serious moment

Sinnamon Troll💖04/24/2020

Rev and Evie promise not to come back during school hours so E class can keep it's cover, but they show up to outside events sometimes when the class meets

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/24/2020

fanclub: omg why is he hanging out with E CLASS

Sinnamon Troll💖04/24/2020

Evie can get away with this without his position in school being jeopardized because he claims he's "checking up" on his brother

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/24/2020

oop fair

Rev: So are any of yall gonna teach me how to use a knife or-

Evie: don't do that

Sinnamon Troll💖04/24/2020

Rev gets a pass because he's hanging off Evie all the time, so it's natural he's there too

The fanclub calls him like, the gold digger or something

homewrecker

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/24/2020

yes because he was Evie's first relationship, he is totally a homewrecker sdkjhb

Sinnamon Troll💖04/24/2020

evil witch that hypnotized the top student

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/24/2020

Fangirl: I can't believe Evie is surrounded by such toxic people! His insane brother, that slut, who else will try to corrupt him?!

E class: Starts hanging out with him

Fangirl: oh no

Knight04/24/2020

You called upon it

Sinnamon Troll💖04/24/2020

So Luka is supposed to be bitch sensei here

Luka wants to train Rev, but Rev essentially tells him to fuck off

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/24/2020

boof (big oof)

Sinnamon Troll💖04/24/2020

Rev: Killing is wrong and all life is precious, you ugly fuck

Luka: deeply offended at being called ugly

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/24/2020

The E class: sweats nervously

Sinnamon Troll💖04/24/2020

Blanc actually thinks they need more of this type of voice in their lives right now, with eveyone around them telling them to kill kill kill

They need to be reminded that that doesn't apply to all situations....

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/24/2020

Pointed look at Nathaniel

Sinnamon Troll💖04/24/2020

To be fair, he's only like that in defense of marc

Marc, who is plotting the murder of his own cousin after Rev tied up Nath and told him to "try more love and less war" and that he would help with that

Evie finds out and is really pissed, wont even talk to Rev for a week, because of the whole "Oh, so you think we're interchangeable too. " thing

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/24/2020

Evie: I thought you were different...

Rev: w a i t n o

Sinnamon Troll💖04/24/2020

They end up getting in a huge fight over it, because Rev is like 'why are you mad I was just messing around" and Evie is like "Well maybe because I'm in love with you!"

and Rev is like o h

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/24/2020

f e e l i n g s

Sinnamon Troll💖04/24/2020

They make up and Rev is like I can't promise I wont be a slut, but I promise I'll only be your slut

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/24/2020

"That doesn't make sense"

"Shush don't ruin the moment"

Sinnamon Troll💖04/24/2020

They have to wear uniforms at school, THAT is strictly enforced, and Evie has one crisis after another with Rev because he never knew someone could make a school uniform look so scandalous

He doesn't even alter it or anything

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/24/2020

Rev: You look all bothered already 

Rev: What happens if I unbutton the top of my shirt

Evie: Red

Sinnamon Troll💖04/24/2020

Evie is a bit biased since all the hormones he's been suppressing to be the perfect student and NOT like his brother all slam into him at once

People have tried to cosy up to him in the past, but he just brushed them all off and they gave up

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/24/2020

Nathaniel: Evie can I wear the female uniform

Evie: ...what

Nath: It's kinda uncomfy wearing pants with a boner

Evie: what

damn back at it again with the Kurtzberg angst

Sinnamon Troll💖04/24/2020

Granted, none of them were bold enough to A. Argue with him over ANYTHING and B. Shut him up by sitting on his lap and kissing him senesless

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/24/2020

Rev has balls of steel

Sinnamon Troll💖04/24/2020

That's probably how their first kiss happened, before Rev started dragging him away on "dates"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/24/2020

consensually, I hope

Sinnamon Troll💖04/24/2020

Evie: sputtering as his brain reboots You- You can't do that!

Rev: Oh? And what are you going to do about it~?

Evie: I uh, um...blushing

Rev: chuckles That's what I thought, and I'm always right

Evie: getting back into the argument they were just having over some academic thing No you're not you little-

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/24/2020

sexual tension between rivals intensifies

Sinnamon Troll💖04/24/2020

pretty much

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/24/2020

Evie: You said 2 + 2 = fish

Rev: have you never heard of a meme

Sinnamon Troll💖04/24/2020

Rev likes toying with Evie at first because finally, someone on his level smarts wise, but also because most people back down when he keeps proving them wrong (or get uncomfortable with how flirty he is and shy away) and Evie isn't having any of that. He's winning, damnit

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/24/2020

Enemies to Friends to Lovers intensifies

Sinnamon Troll💖04/24/2020

I think they skipped the friends portion lol

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/24/2020

lmaoo

Evie 1 year ago: I'll always know more than you Nathaniel!

Evie now: Nath what's a "kink"

Sinnamon Troll💖04/24/2020

Nath: I'm not having this conversation with you

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/24/2020

Evie: wait Rev said he'll hold it over my head forever if he knows what it is but not me Nath 

Evie: nath tell me

Evie: naTH

Sinnamon Troll💖04/24/2020

Nath: Oh my god E google it like a normal person!

Evie: google is not an empirical source! you know that!

Nath: under his breath you fucking nerd

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/24/2020

Next day

Rev: Did you find out what a kink was

Evie: No my brother didn't tell me

Rev: oh my god you asked your brother?-

Sinnamon Troll💖04/25/2020

Evie: You think I'm going to ask my dad?! It's not like I have any friends I can ask....

Rev: Oh no the tragic backstory, I'm so weak for those hugging him

Sinnamon Troll💖04/26/2020

https://shanastoryteller.tumblr.com/post/616443053638615040

Nath and Marc are Ron and Hermione, Evie and Rev are Harry and Draco for this comic

<https://corinnamariedrawsstuff.tumblr.com/post/614166730659463168/draco-no-based-off-this-post>

Rev is Draco, marc is Pansy  
these are gold  
Sinnamon Troll💖04/26/2020  
So there was an episode where they had to have code names  
what are the code names  
Cheshire04/26/2020  
use the meme, Sin. use the meme!

Sinnamon Troll💖04/27/2020

just saw the episode with Nagisa's mom and holy shit I forgot how psychotic she was

ANYONE with ANY training in psych, or child care, or Law or a dozen other things would have CPS on her ass after the episode

Like, hold crap I can't believe Koro sensei watched all that happen to Nagisa and was like "hey man have you just tried talking to her"

nooooooope

nope nope nope

Blanc calls CPS in

Like, assassination be damned

Since Rev is staying with them and has seen some of the SHIT she does, he is 100% on board with snitching to the police about how she treats Marc

Sinnamon Troll💖04/27/2020

now legal proceedings in these cases take several months, even a year or more sometimes, in which cps usually LEAVES THE KIDS IN THE ABUSIVE SITUATION

deep breath

But this is fiction and I say both Rev and Marc are removed from her custody imediately

Normally they would go live with Rev's family since the dad doesn't seem to care about Marc

but it's also not unusual for teens to live alone for school, so Rev is like "I like it here, let's get a shitty apartment together and split the bills"

and marc is like "but the school says we can't have jobs"

Rev: slyly pulling a load of money out of nowhere oh, we'll manage

Marc:....where did you get that

Rev: winks now that would be telling~

Marc:.....you're not a prostitute are you

Rev: God no! What the fucl Marc?

Rev: I write articles for a freelance news site- Jesus christ man, do you think that low of me?

Marc: taking in his current, revealing outfit and mannerisms, looking to the side No comment

Rev knows some people because he's the type of man to have connections, and gets Marc a modeling gig on the side.

Most model pictures are taken several months before they're released, so since Marc would be graduating next year there's practically no chance the school would find out about it

Rev: snickering in Korosenseri I knew you would be a huge money maker in the model industry as soon as I saw those pictures on Nathaniel's phone

Marc: What pictures. What pictures Rev-

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/27/2020

Marc: Nathaniel do you take pictures of me without my knowledge

Nath: Look, I stopped like a week ago

Marc: We've known each other for years what do you mean

Sinnamon Troll💖04/27/2020

The only reason he stopped is because he ran out of storage space on his phone and wont delete any

Sinnamon Troll💖04/30/2020

me: I should finish ass class

also me: starts up baka to test

I know the gist of the plot for ass class anyway

The episode I was coming up on was the school festival

Since Nath didn't go with the girls during that part in the hotel, and no one probs thought to mention the random guy who catted Marc up, when that guy shows up at the festival Nath is like hello excuse me?

random guy Hey baby remember me?

Nath, coming up behind him with a baseball bat" not for long you dont!

rest of the class drags him away because there's MONEY to be made, damnit

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/30/2020

"DON'T YOU WANT TO BEAT YOUR BROTHER IN SALES?"

"FUCK THAT HE'S GONNA TOUCH MARC!"

"PLEASE GET YOUR JEALOUSY UNDER CHECK"

Sinnamon Troll💖04/30/2020

Alix, trying to explain to Nathaniel that not every man who flirts with his boyfriend is going to immediately throw him in the bushes and screw him senseless


	6. Chapter 6

Sinnamon Troll💖05/05/2020

Marc exasperatedly trying to explain to Nathaniel that he's the best assassin in the class, and it's kind of patronizing that Nath thinks he has to jump to Marc's rescue all the time

Nath: sad face but I just want to protect you. I love you.

Marc: trying not to squeal like a fangirl at how cute that was I know this and I love you too. You just go a little too far sometimes...

Sinnamon Troll💖05/05/2020

Marc and Nath then spend some time like, holding hands with their foreheads pressed together, whispering about how much they love each other

Evie: Why can't we be like that?

Rev: grabs his hair and frenches him hard enough to leave a bruise because I know what you like

Evie: dazed ok

Sinnamon Troll💖05/05/2020

I'm at the class festival episode and while Evie is trying to support his brother, he's also SUPER compettitive

He goes all out for the festival.

Because I'm lazy he pretty much has the same plan as Asano did

Rev is impressed at just how much he got done and put together

When they were coming up with the dinner shows, Evie had to shoot down Rev's suggestion of pole dancers like five times

Evie: Where would we even find someone who knows how to do that in our grade?

Rev: stares him straight in the eye as he, standing, slowly lifts one leg over his head

Evie: holy shit that's hot- I mean- no. We have our school image to think of! Where did you even learn- puts his head in his hands I can't think right now there's not enough blood left in my brain

Rev: Marc's mom is certifiably insane. My mom is her sister, so I got dragged into some of it. Which meant eight years of ballet classes.

(fun fact ballet skills are required on some stripper resumes. You can't just walk up and do that, you gotta already be limber and strong, and ballet is hella good for that)

Nyx05/05/2020

Why do you know that Sin?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/05/2020

Oh dang that's cool

Sinnamon Troll💖05/05/2020

I grew up in a very bad area of town

I know a lot of weird little fact lol

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/05/2020

I made an OC that was a pole dancer once and everyone in the comments was confused and I was just like "Pole dancing isn't necessarily sexual??"

Sinnamon Troll💖05/05/2020

it isn't! It's great exercise!

There's even a sports league for it

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/05/2020

:000 wow

pink_panther132105/05/2020

I didn't know that

Sinnamon Troll💖05/05/2020

there has been talks about it getting into the olympics this year

https://www.the-sun.com/sport/352286/pole-dancing-officially-made-a-sport-and-could-now-be-included-in-the-olympics/

it has been an official sport since ummmmm 2015? 2016? but it had "underground" leagues waaay before that

like, pole dancers are HELLA strong

These women might look tiny but they can likely bench twice their weight and then some

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/05/2020

Stronk

Sinnamon Troll💖05/05/2020

Same thing with ballet dancers, though almost all their power is in their legs

Pole dancers use their arms a lot so they're more balanced

but I love the idea of Rev knowing how to do this because it fits his delinquent character view

He got the ability to do it through being forced into Ballet with his cousin for so long, and the actual know how through his illicit activities (visiting underground nightclubs and such)

Anyway Evie firmly says no to him doing this for the festival, but later begs for a private show

Nathaniel knew about the ballet classes marc took, but not the pole dancing. (which Marc doesn't know how to do)

and begs on his knees for Rev to teach Marc

Marc: What if I don't want to learn that?

Nathaniel: Then I will support your decision, but my fantasies will live on clenches fist

Sinnamon Troll💖

pinned 

a message

to this channel. 

See all the pins.

05/20/2020

Sinnamon Troll💖05/24/2020

remembers i never finished the watch through

fuck

Evie: Okay so we won in the school festival

Principal: But E class got third place.

Evie: Yeah they worked hard

Principal: Why didn't you sabotage them you idiot? Poison their food? Spread nasty false rumors?

The four top students behind Evie who are kinda his posse: softly what the fuck

Evie: So yeah your teaching is shit and I'm done with it

Principal: Could you let me talk to your friends for just three minuites

Three minutes later, the other four are calling for E class's blood

Principal: Obey me or else.

Evie: holy shit-

The principal has made several billion $$ profit off of hosting the ass class apparently, and one government aid remarks that if this keeps up they will have paid him more in hush money than the bounty

I think it's time for Nath and Evie to assassinate their dad and inherit

Sinnamon Troll💖05/24/2020

Evie confronted E class and said "hey guys could you fuck up my dad (academically)"

Nath vows to take Evie's spot as top student.

Rev is trapped in A class with the other students so he's not there.

Sinnamon Troll💖05/24/2020

Evie is super worried about him because the principal is running A class into the ground

Sinnamon Troll💖05/24/2020

damn, the teachers were like "this level of testing could get you into a decent college what the hell"

Sinnamon Troll💖05/24/2020

Nath did it! He got the #1 spot!

!!

The Principal backhanded Evie so hard he hit a wall. In front of the entire A class

In the show they just help him off to the nurse but in this AU they're gonna need to hold Rev back because he's about to kill a man

The principal snapped

He fired Blanc Sensei and told the students he was sending them to a new satellite campus modeled after "correctional facilities" aka prisons

he's also going to tear down the old campus (and started while they were still inside?!) and was like okay I'm also going to kill your sensei hahaha

this man is insane

oh the principal's backstory is this ep

he starts off as a really good guy, and taught his students to be kind

then one of them commits suicide because another kid was relentlessly bullying him, and the Principal is like "how could I have taught kindess, that's not how you SURVIVE" and became the asshole he is today

principal essentially tries to kill himself by opening a grenade

Sinnamon Troll💖05/24/2020

Blanc saves him, and the principal leaves in defeat. He gets to his car (which he has a personal driver for) and Evie is like "Could you fucking apologized for nearly giving me a concussion" and he's like "no. Walk home bitch"

Sinnamon Troll💖05/24/2020

Oh? The school play episode

That was....hm.

Okay moving on

After the whole exam thing, Marc and Nath come home (Rev and Marc are sharing an apartment now) to find both Evie and Rev sprawled out on the couch, exhausted

The principal worked them hard and they still "lost"

Rev doesn't really care but man, he is tired

Rev: I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'd rather take a nap than have sex right now

Evie, laying on his chest: nods febly in agreement

Marc:....We are never leaving E class holy shit

Nath: Agreed

Sinnamon Troll💖05/26/2020

So I always thought itwas kinda dumb how koro sensei could catch blood out of the air and completely heal s huge ass hold in someone's chest, but his sweet heart died while he sat there and was like "man that's sad"

So if those tentavles are so damn powerful, I want to say that the creepy scientist dude healed Marinette's body after Adrien\ Blanc Senei left

And has been keeping her captive this entire time.

They learn when the dude comes to confront Blanc that she's still alive.

(she's also a tentacle thing like Blanc, just pink though)

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/26/2020

:000!!

Sinnamon Troll💖05/26/2020

So Bridgette went CRAZY because tentacles, and Marc just walks into literal fire to French kiss her into submission

an icon

After

Alix: So Nath why arn't you trying to kill her for getting that kiss

Nath: Marc's gay. Women are not threats. He just did what he had to to calm her down shrug

Marc: grumbling if only you could have this chill attitude regarding men who don't do anything but look at me

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/26/2020

rip Marc

Sinnamon Troll💖05/26/2020

Nath is just trying to protect his territory!

Marc is Really Cute and Nath knows that and is constantly low key afraid Marc is going to leave him for someon "beter"

so he heads them off at the gate

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/26/2020

ah yes the abandonment issues(TM)

Sinnamon Troll💖05/26/2020

Nath is that guy who in several years will be like "Are you sure you really like me and arn't just being nice?"

Marc: Nathaniel we're married

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/26/2020

Nath: answer the question-

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)05/26/2020

Marc: no. I married you for that dick

Sinnamon Troll💖05/26/2020

is that a confidence boost or no

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)05/26/2020

why not both?

Sinnamon Troll💖06/22/2020

I never finished this but I totally will

they go to SPACE soon

Sinnamon Troll💖06/22/2020

Marc: We should try to find a way to save Blanc Sensei! We've become such good friends!

nath: Have you met this man? He wants to die, we should honor his wishes

Marc: Ok but killing people is wrong

Nath:That's easy for the best assasin in class to say

Marc: But you're way better than me!

Nath: No, you are!!

They argue back and forth until Blanc shows up like "hey guys maybe we should find out"

And sets the class against eachother, Marc's no kill team vs Nath's kill team in a paint ball fight

the winning team decides

Shadow, King of Admin06/22/2020

Wow

When Marc is the mercy team

Sinnamon Troll💖06/22/2020

Nathaniel just figures the kindest thing to do would be to put Blanc out of his misery

Nath: watches Marc signle handedly take down four people at once without breaking a sweat ok that's super hot but I gotta focus-

karmagisa is so canon I can't (even*

Shadow, King of Admin06/22/2020

RIGHT!

Sinnamon Troll💖06/22/2020

Nath could have won but he surendered

Karma does it because he's catching feelings

but Nath does it because he jsut can't bring himself to "kill" marc

Nath: If you think about it, I won a long time ago. My "knife" has been "stabbing" you for a while

Marc: I noticed.

Sinnamon Troll💖06/23/2020

After all of this, years later

Marc: Ah, my cousin is so much more accomplished than me. Sad.

Rev:......

Rev: BITCH YOU'VE BEEN TO SPACE-

Shadow, King of Admin06/23/2020

So has Homer Simpson, it's not hard

Sinnamon Troll💖06/23/2020

kashdasjasd

so the class is deciding who should go on the rocket,and they really don't want to let Nath and Marc go alone together

but they have no choice because those two are the most skilled and they can't afford screw ups

Sinnamon Troll💖

pinned 

a message

to this channel. 

See all the pins.

07/06/2020

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/18/2020

They can't afford screw ups, but they sure have to let the top two students go do it, who screw the most often

Sinnamon Troll💖07/18/2020

wheeze

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/18/2020

I also love how the hornyness is flipped, like Nath and Rev are the horny boys, and Marc and Evie are the exasperated boyfriends

Sinnamon Troll💖07/18/2020

I actually don't think we have an version of reverser that isn't DTF at anypoint in time

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/18/2020

Fair-

But Evie judging Nath for his hornyness, and Marc judging Rev is a funny concept

Evie: if youre going to fuck you boyfriend, can you at least TRY to keep it down

Nath: You say that like Rev wasn't going at it with you while you both tried studying-

Sinnamon Troll💖07/18/2020

Evie: Tried? Please, we succeeded. We can multitask

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/18/2020

Nathaniel: this is why I cant even live with you, you're a fucking nerd

Evie: And you just keep fucking. I think I have the bigger problem here-

Sinnamon Troll💖07/18/2020

Rev: Oh??? It's a problem when we have sex???

Evie: *sweating *wait no

Sinnamon Troll💖08/24/2020

did...did I ever finish this

I didn't

Who do they send to space because no one trusts Marc and Nath to go together

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/24/2020

For space, I automatically think of Max

But yeah, can't trust Marcnath alone together in space

Sinnamon Troll💖08/24/2020

So one more

Hmmm Ivan? then again size may be to their disadvamtage om 0 G

Max, Alix, and Markov?

Their smaller size works better in close quearters

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/24/2020

Yeah, nice

Sinnamon Troll💖08/24/2020

Since Evie and Rev know about Blanc Sensei, I want to give them more active helper roles

because they ARE super smart

They work with Max and Markov post mission to decipher the data


End file.
